


Лучше

by KisVani



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Впервые Алекс влюбилась в Кару... и так и не разлюбила ее.





	Лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Условный квазиинцест (приемные сестры), прогибание канона под нужды автора, скачущее время.

Если бы у Алекс спросили, на кого похожа Кара — она бы сказала, что ни на кого. Что в целом мире не найдется никого похожего на Кару.

Кара похожа на солнечный луч, похожа на рождественское утро, похожа на ощущение нагретого песка под пальцами и запах домашней выпечки.

Похожа на чувство полета.

***

— Знаешь, когда мы были подростками — я тебя ненавидела, — говорит Алекс, язык заплетается, кажется, она все-таки выпила слишком много.

— А сейчас ты будешь ненавидеть меня еще больше, — отвечает Кара и забирает у нее бутылку. — Брось, Алекс, расставание — это не конец света.

— Сказала девушка, которая рыдала над томиком «Ромео и Джульетты» с пометками бывшего на полях.

— Я не рыдала! — Кара даже не спрашивает, откуда Алекс знает.

Кара вообще умеет не спрашивать о некоторых вещах, хотя, может быть, и стоило. Потому что сама Алекс, без ее вопроса, рассказать не решится.

***

Когда-то, давным-давно, почти в прошлой жизни, мама сказала, что Алекс обязана заботиться о Каре.

Джози и другие подруги Алекс говорили, что она не должна постоянно возиться с «чудилой», но потом они все ушли, остались в прошлом, а Кара никуда не делась.

Запах домашней выпечки.

Рождественское утро.

Солнечный луч.

Она иногда плакала и говорила во сне по-криптонски.

Алекс решилась встать со своей кровати, перебраться к Каре и обнять ее только когда они уже два года жили в одной комнате.

***

— Вы поругались с Мэгги из-за детей? — спрашивает Кара. — Потому что она их не хочет?

«Нет, — думает Алекс, — дети были просто предлогом, поругались мы не из-за этого».

— Да, — отвечает Алекс и ей горько, больно и хочется кричать, — Мэгги не видит себя матерью.

— Ничего, в мире много других девушек, — Кара обнимает ее, от волос пахнет озоном.

«Таких как ты — нет», — думает Алекс.

Она боится сказать это вслух, боится разрушить то, что между ними есть. Как боялась тогда в парке, рассказывая Каре о своей ориентации. Боялась, что та оттолкнет ее, отвергнет, скажет что-нибудь оскорбительное. Или просто не поймет. Страшнее, если не поймет. Потому что тогда ничего уже нельзя будет сделать и нечто важное окажется навсегда утраченным.

***

Кара летала с Алекс над лесом, и деревья сливались в одно темно-зеленое полотно, а луна в небе казалась нарисованной.

Когда они сидели на берегу озера, Алекс думала, что это отличный момент, чтобы поцеловать Кару.

Но она этого не сделала.

Побоялась, что будет казаться глупой.

И того, что Кара испугается и больше не будет ей доверять.

***

— Ты в курсе, что Кара попросила зарегистрировать тебя на сайте знакомств? — спрашивает Уинн.

— Что?!

Нет, Алекс ждала чего-то подобного, но никак не с утра на работе, между сообщениями о найденных инопланетных артефактах в Мексике и жалобами на громадных слизней, которые выползают из канализации.

Уинн держит в руках цветную пружинку и крутится на кресле.

— Я решил сказать первым, чтобы ты не тратила время и не угрожала мне пытками, как обычно.

— Я не собиралась угрожать тебе пытками, — отвечает Алекс. — И это было всего раз... ладно, два.

Голова слегка кружится, но терпимо. Когда она только пришла было хуже, но Дж’онн закатил глаза и коснулся ее лба кончиками пальцев. От похмелья почти ничего не осталось. Удобно, когда у твоего начальства есть ментальные сверхспособности.

— Сайт знакомств, — говорит Алекс.

— Кара ищет тебе девушку, — Уинн пожимает плечами и добавляет, словно невзначай: — кстати, у криптонцев вообще нет понятия о гомо или гетеросексуальности. То есть, не было. Предпочтения по полу они уже пару тысяч лет рассматривали как мы — предпочтения блондинок брюнеткам. Типа того.

— Буду знать, — ворчит Алекс, стараясь сфокусироваться на инопланетных слизнях.

— Понятия инцеста у них тоже нет, отмерло за ненадобностью, когда они освоили генную инженерию на достаточно уровне.

Алекс поворачивается к Уинну, но он даже на нее не смотрит: пружинка интересует его значительно больше.

— Зачем ты это мне говоришь? — спрашивает Алекс.

— Для общей информации, — пожимает плечами Уинн.

Он тоже умеет не спрашивать. Потому что и так все и всегда знает.

***

У Кары искристый смех.

У Кары неестественно гладкая кожа.

Кара, если захочет, может убедить грабителя сдаться полиции одной улыбкой.

Если она на кого-то и похожа, то на своего кузена, но Кларк всегда казался Алекс чем-то далеким и непонятным. Он —недостижимый идеал и образ.

А Кара рядом, она светлая, теплая, родная и бесконечно красивая.

— Я не могу быть с тобой, потому что Кара всегда будет для тебя важнее, — вот, что сказала Мэгги, когда объясняла, почему они должны разорвать помолвку.

— Она моя сестра, — ответила Алекс. — Ничего больше.

— Не ври хотя бы себе, — попросила Мэгги, — я знаю, на что похожа первая влюбленность. И знаю, как выглядят те, кто хранит ее всю жизнь.

— Я не… — начала Алекс и замолкла.

— Вот и я о том же.

***

— Прекрати искать мне пару, — говорит Алекс.

Кара снимает очки и трет переносицу. Они вместе в лифте и, если на одном из этажей в него войдет кто-то из агентов — Алекс сама вытолкает их прочь. Возможно, даже в шахту. Потому что ей нужно поговорить с Карой и нужно, чтобы им не мешали. Прямо сейчас, ведь Алекс не уверена, что выдержит еще день и даже несколько часов. Ей кажется, что еще немного и ее просто разорвет.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, — отвечает Кара.

— Я не буду счастлива с какой-то случайно девушкой из сети, которая, как и я, любит собак, журналы об оружии, и хочет завести детей.

— Ты бы хоть попробовала сходить на свидание, — Кара прячет очки в карман легкой куртки: за месяц она случайно разбила уже три пары, но Алекс не делает замечания.

— Я не хочу ходить с ними на свидания, — Алекс трясет, она собиралась выпить для храбрости, но решила, что и так справится, видимо, зря.

— А с кем хочешь? — Кара не смотрит на нее, но, наверняка, слышит своим супер-слухом, как бьется сердце Алекс.

— С тобой. Я хочу ходить на свидания с тобой, Кара.

Теперь она поворачивается к Алекс.

Лифт останавливается, агент Васкез внимательно смотрит на Кару и Алекс, но так и остается стоять, не решаясь войти. И правильно.

Двери закрываются. Лифт едет дальше.

— Я влюбилась в тебя много лет назад, — говорит Алекс, быстрее, чем успевает передумать. — И до конца этого не понимала. А потом… решила, что смогу отказаться от этого и забыть. Ты моя сестра и я понимаю, что…

— Алекс, — в голосе Кары нет холода, только спокойствие и сочувствие.

«Сейчас она скажет, что я это переживу, и в мире обязательно найдется кто-то, с кем мне будет хорошо, потому что я заслуживаю счастья», — думает Алекс.

— Алекс, я тоже, — говорит Кара.

И улыбается.

Целоваться с Карой намного лучше, чем летать.


End file.
